Kasey Clarke
by Beebee1
Summary: About my ultra-shy, made up Hogwarts charactor, Kasey Clarke. Harry and his friends are in 4th year, but don't exactly play MAJOR roles in this fanfic, but they do make SOME appearances...
1. Chapter One

It was Kasey Clarke's first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mum and her dad were to take her to Platform 9 ¾, where she would get on the Hogwarts Express, and soon arrive at her new school.  
  
You'd think she'd be quite excited, wouldn't you? New school, new friends, and best of all, she'd learn all about magic! Who wouldn't be excited?  
  
I'll tell you who:- Kasey Elise Clarke.  
  
You see, Kasey was a rather shy 11-year-old. She couldn't mix with other kids her age, she didn't like meeting new people, she could barely be seen out of the company of her parents, didn't approach people while by herself, and talked very quietly. So, of course going to Hogwarts all by herself, to meet new people, possibly nasty, spiteful people that could become her enemies, and having to live with those people for almost a year, was Kasey's definition of absolute agony and torture.  
  
"How could you make me go to this stupid school?" Kasey whined to her parents, as they walked through the train station, looking for Platform 9 ¾. "I'll never fit in. I know the kids there will find something to tease me about. Nobody ever likes me." Kasey trailed off, forcing a tear to creep out the corner of her eye.  
  
"That's because you don't try to fit in." Mrs. Clarke told her. "You just stand around, shuffling your feet and looking like you don't even want to make friends with anyone."  
  
"That's not true!" Kasey protested, even though it was.  
  
"Oh, yes it is." Mr. Clarke, put in. "You know, Kasey, sweetie, maybe if you were a little more confident in yourself, you'd have more friends!"  
  
"It's not that simple, dad." Kasey rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice as a large family of redheads, one looking the same age as Kasey, passed. "You can't just be shy one day, and then over confident the next."  
  
"I didn't say that-" Mr. Clarke sighed. "Kase, just promise me one thing, that you'll at least try and come out of your shell, during your stay at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Daaaaaad." Kasey said, rolling her eyes again. "Ok, ok." Mr. Clarke said, holding up his hands defensively. "Just, please try.?"  
  
Kasey didn't answer him, as she'd stopped suddenly, just before Platform 9. "Mum, dad." She said. "Where exactly is Platform 9 ¾? I don't see it anywhere."  
  
"I don't exactly remember, it was quite awhile since you're your dad and I were here." Said Mrs. Clarke. "But I think it's there." She then pointed at a wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Kasey frowned.  
  
"I don't see it." She told her parents. "All I can see is a brick wall."  
  
"That's Platform 9 ¾." Mr. Clarke said, ruffling Kasey's shoulder- lengthed brown hair. Kasey's eyes widened, and she looked incredibly confused.  
  
"Here's what you do, hun." Mrs. Clarke said, crouching down so she was as short as Kasey. "Walk straight for the wall, but don't stop once you think you're going to crash. Just walk straight through!" Kasey looked horrified.  
  
"But-but-but." She stammered. "What if I do crash?? I'll make a fool of myself! And in front of my future classmates, as well as some Muggles!" Muggles were what magic people called non-magic people.  
  
"You won't." Mrs. Clarke assured her. "Now, go! We'll meet you on the other side. You might want to run, if you can."  
  
Kasey nodded, a rather nervous, shaky nod, I might add. She took one step forward and stopped, turned around and gave her parents a nervous glance. They grinned and nodded encouragingly. Kasey nodded back and ran straight for the wall, the trolley she was carrying that contained clothes, books and her pet kitten Kristy, rattling loudly with every step she took. She was getting closer and closer to the wall, so she decided to run for a bit, taking her dad's advice. The next thing she knew, she was actually on the other side of the wall! Yup, she was at Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Wow." Kasey sighed. She took a deep breath and pushed her trolley forward a bit, till she found a chair. She sat down and waited for her parents to come through.  
  
Which wasn't a very long wait, as her parents had just entered Platform 9 ¾ as soon as Kasey'd sat down.  
  
"Hi, sweetie." Mrs. Clarke said, as they saw their daughter. "Well, there's the Hogwarts Express." She then pointed at a huge, red train, with the words Hogwarts Express painted on in gold, uppercase letters.  
  
"Wow," Kasey said again. "It's big!"  
  
"This reminds me of the time I first met you." Mr. Clarke told Mrs. Clarke. "Remember? I was in 2nd year, and you were in 1st year, on your first day at school. You and your friends were looking lost, and I came along, like your knight in shining armor, and showed you both where to go."  
  
"And after that, I had the biggest crush on you." Mrs. Clarke rolled her eyes. "You were so cute then. Whatever happened?" Kasey giggled, as her dad looked at Mrs. Clarke in mock horror.  
  
"You'd better go, Kasey." Mr. Clarke said. "Before the train leaves. We'll send you owl posts whenever we can!"  
  
"And don't forget about the holidays!" Mrs. Clarke reminded Kasey.  
  
"Make sure you take good care of Kristy." Mr. Clarke said, stroking the little, pitch-black cat. Kristy purred softly.  
  
"Bye mum," Said Kasey, hopping up from her seat and giving her mum a little peck on the cheek. "Bye dad." She gave him a peck on the cheek also. "See you when I get back! Pleeeease don't forget to send Owl Posts!" She then got her trolley straight, and walked over to the train.  
  
"We won't!" Mrs. Clarke called. "Have a great time at Hogwarts!"  
  
Kasey rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it." She whispered to herself as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Soon enough, the train was ready to go, and Kasey was panicking, as she had not found a single empty carriage. She considered running out of the train, into her parents' arms and begging them not to make her go, but she knew what would come out of that:- complete and total embarrasment.  
  
So, she took a deep breath and continued her search for an empty carriage. It was never found. Finally, Kasey took a deep, deep breath and went back to a carriage that had 3 boys, obviously alot older than Kasey, wearing Slytherin robes.  
  
"Um, er, hi." She said, rather quietly. "Um, may I sit here?" The three boys looked at her blankly.  
  
"What did she say?" Said one of the boys, a rather wide and muscular fellow, with a short, bristly haircut.  
  
"I dunno." Said the blond boy, with grey eyes and a permanent evil smirk. "She's too quiet."  
  
Kasey felt tears sting at her eyes. She wasn't even at Hogwarts yet, and these people didn't seem to like her allready!  
  
"Can I please sit here?" She asked, this time more slowely and clearly. She hoped, so badly, that these people could understand her.  
  
The third boy, who was taller than the first boy, also wide and muscular, not alot of hair on his head, not much of a neck and flat nose. Kasey blushed, and took that as a "whatever", and started to sit down on the empty seat, next to the blond one.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the blond one finally spoke up. "My name's Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle." Kasey bit her lip to hold back a snigger at all three names, and politely shook Malfoy's hand, then Crabbe's (who's hand was rather sticky, actually), then Goyle's. "You're new to Hogwarts, hey? Bet you've heard of Harry Potter, hey?"  
  
Kasey nodded. Her mum had told her quite a bit about a famous wizard called Harry Potter. Apparantly, Harry would be going to Kasey's school...  
  
"If I were you, I'd stay well away from him, and his friends." Malfoy continued. "One of them's a Mudblood, Hermione Granger, and a rather ugly one at that."  
  
Kasey didn't know what a Mudblood was, but kept nodding.  
  
After a while of dissing Harry Potter and his friends, Malfoy realised how quiet, shy and un-nasty Kasey actually was, and branded Kasey a looser 1st year student (though, he didn't actually tell her this, Kasey could just tell by the look in his eyes, the sneers and the occasional unbeleivably rude guestures), and stopped talking to her completely.  
  
Kasey sighed, a very, very, deep and sorrowful sigh.  
  
***  
  
"We'll be reaching Hogwarts in exactly five minutes," Boomed a loud, echoey voice. "Please get changed now. Oh, and leave your luggage behind, on the train. It will be taken to school seperately."  
  
"Er, Kasey, girl." Malfoy said, waving a hand in front of Kasey's face. "Don't you think you should get changed now?" Kasey, unlike the other three people in the carriage, was not yet wearing her uniform.  
  
Kasey blushed furiously, and looked down at her green jumper and purple skirt. Not exactly the Hogwarts school uniform! She waited for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to leave, so she could get changed, but they just stayed there.  
  
Kasey shifted around uncomfortably. She wanted to just scream "Like, get out!", but she was far too shy. Plus, that would be rude, and her parents had allways taught her to use good manners at all times.  
  
After about one minute of shifting around uncomfortably, worried that she wouldn't get into her uniform before the train stopped, she finally stood up and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she was almost out of the carriage, she heard Malfoy whisper to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What a dorky 1st year girl," He'd said. "I'd bet she's not even good at anything! She's probably even a mudblood!"  
  
Kasey gasped. She sniffed and swallowed back a sob, before turning around and running out and to the bathroom, still trying not to cry as she passed lots of other Hogwarts students in their carriages.  
  
When she finally reached the bathroom, she shut the door with shakey hands and got dressed, letting quiet sobs out.  
  
Oh, it was going to be a LONG year, Kasey could tell allready! 


	2. Chapter Two

Soon enough, just as Kasey had gotten completely changed into her Hogwarts top, jumper and skirt, the Hogwarts express came to a stop. Kasey quickly brushed her hair, making sure to flick the ends to make a bit of a curl, and adding a pink clip to the back of her hair, leaving most of it out. Before she left the bathroom, she slipped on her black robes. Then, she yanked open the door, nearly knocking over a girl with chestnut colored hair in two low ponytails, and light green, emerald eyes..  
  
Kasey gasped. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She REALLY felt like crying, now. She expected this girl to be all like "Why don't you watch where you're going?", but, amazingly, she just smiled!  
  
"That's ok." The girl that Kasey nearly knocked over, said. "It's my first time at Hogwarts, too."  
  
"How did you know I was new to Hogwarts?" Kasey wanted to know.  
  
"You're not in a house yet." The girl pointed out. "See? Your tie, it's just black, not any house colors. Mine's like that too. See?" She pointed to her tie.  
  
Kasey, being a quiet girl, didn't really say anything. All she did was nod.  
  
"So," The girl said. "What house do you think you'll be put in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
Kasey shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just hope I'm not in the same house as that Draco Malfoy and his friends..."  
  
"Ah, I take it you've met them. Yea, Malfoy's actually kinda cute. It's just too bad he's so...so mean and nasty.  
  
Kasey smiled and nodded. "Oh yea," Kasey said. "My name is Kasey. Kasey Clarke."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kasey Clarke." The girl said, extending her hand for Kasey to shake. "My name's Alaina Johnson. Most people call me Lai-Lai, though."  
  
Kasey smiled politely, and shook Alaina's hand. "Say, we'd better get going now.." She said, nodding her head towards the door. Alaina grinned and lead the way to the exit, Kasey directly behind her.  
  
*** After awhile of walking, they finally reached a beautiful castle, surrounded by water. There was a bunch of little boats parked by the water. A giant, hairy man had told everyone that they were to have no more than four people in each boat, and to row across the water.  
  
Soon enough, they reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kasey gasped at the sight of the beautiful castle, close up.  
  
"Wow," Alaina gasped. "We're gonna be staying here all term?"  
  
"It sure is," Said a girl with shoulder-lengthed brown hair with red tips, and green eyes. "It's big, isn't it?"  
  
"It's you're first time at Hogwarts, I gather?" Her friend, a black haired, green eyed girl asked. "It's our fourth time here.  
  
"Yep," Alaina nodded. "You guys are in Slytherin, right? I can tell by your tie colors."  
  
One of the girls, the black haired one, nodded. "Yep. My name is Sinem Dincer, and this is my friend, Natalie."  
  
"Natalie Radford, that is." Natalie said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Alaina said, firstly shaking Sinem's hand, then shaking Natalie's. "I'm Alaina Johnson. And this is Kasey Clarke." Kasey smiled politely.  
  
"Hey, we'd better go in now, before they start the Sorting Ceremony." Natalie pointed out. "You wouldn't wanna miss out on finding out what house you're in, wouldn't you?"  
  
Alaina giggled, and Kasey smiled, as they wandered into the gigantic castle with their two new fourth-year, Slytherin friends.  
  
***  
  
After awhile of walking up a few flights of stairs, they finally reached the Great Hall. When they got there, rather late I might add, Natalie and Sinem suddenly split from Kasey and Alaina, and wandered over to the Slytherin table. Kasey started to follow them, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kasey whirled around and saw Alaina shaking her head.  
  
"They're going to their house table." Alaina told her. "But, we're not in a house yet, so we don't have a table yet!" She giggled, while Kasey blushed furiously, as an old, serious-looking lady, obviously one of the teachers, picked up a three-legged stool, wandered over and put it down in front of all the first years. Kasey noticed a tall, black, pointed hat sitting on this stool.  
  
Suddenly, the hat opened it's mouth and started to rhyme.  
  
A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, the hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favorites from the throng Yet to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I would choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!  
  
As soon as the hat finished it's rhyme, everyone in the Great Hall clapped and cheered madly. Kasey clapped too, but was still in a bit of shock.  
  
"The hat.it talked." She whispered to Alaina.  
  
"I know." Alaina whispered. "It's a bit different here, than it is out of Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it." Kasey admitted.  
  
"Oh, you will." Alaina assured her. "My sister, Angelina, was kinda nervous on her first day, but she soon grew to love it here!"  
  
"SHH!" Said a small girl with short, thin black hair in a high ponytail. "McGonagal is talking."  
  
Alaina gave the girl a dirty look, and Kasey just smiled nervously, as the old, serious-looking lady, obviously Professor McGonagal, continued explaining how to be sorted. Kasey didn't exactly get what she was saying, as she and Alaina had talked through most of her speech. Oh well, Kasey thought. I'll just watch what everyone else does, then I'll copy them.  
  
"Baddock, Malcolm!"  
  
Kasey watched closely as Malcolm Baddock left the crowd of unsorted first years, and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagal slowly fitted the sorting hat on his head, and it immediately shouted out,  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Oh, so that's how it's done." Kasey sighed, relieved that the Sorting process was that simple.  
  
"Duh!" Whispered the small girl that had ordered Kasey and Alaina to "shush" just before. "Weren't you listening to Professor McGonagal was just saying??" Kasey became bright red at that, and actually felt tears sting at her eyes.  
  
"Branstone, Eleanor!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Cauldwell, Owen!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Clarke, Kasey!"  
  
Kasey nearly choked on her own breath at this, and squeezed through the crowd to get to the stool, making sure not to push. She slid onto the stool, and waited for McGonagal to place the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmm, you're a shy one, aren't you?" Kasey heard the hat murmur. She bit her lip. "Not too sure of yourself, hey? You do have a lot of sensitivity in here, a willingness to make good friends and keep them."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Kasey was surprised to hear almost everyone at the Hufflepuff table cheer ultra loudly at the news that Kasey Clarke would be in their house. It was strange, as she didn't even know any of those people, and they didn't know her, yet they were cheering for her.  
  
Still kinda shocked, she slowly took the had off and handed it to Professor McGonagal, as "Creevey, Dennis"s name was called out. As Dennis walked over to sit on the stool, Kasey shook her head in suprise and jogged off to join the Hufflepuff's. She found a seat next to a tall, 7th year girl, and an empty seat on the other side.  
  
Professor McGonagal continued to call out names, and the hat continued to sort the people into their houses. Finally, Professor McGonagal called out:-  
  
"Johnson, Alaina!"  
  
Kasey suddenly looked up, to watch her new friend get sorted. Alaina was squeezing through the crowd, shoving at the nasty short girl on the way. She sat down on the stool, and let Professor McGonagal place the Sorting Hat on her head. After a short while, the hat shouted out,  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Kasey shook her head. She hoped she didn't hear right. But, she knew she DID hear right, when she saw Alaina stroll over to the Gryffindor table and sit next to a taller, older looking girl that actually looked a lot like Alaina herself! The Gryffindor's cheered as she did so. Alaina looked over at Kasey, after grinning at her proud sister, and gave her an "I'm sorry" shrug and raise of the eyebrows. "That was your friend, I gather?" The 7th year girl that was next to Kasey, said, sympathetically.  
  
"Yea." Kasey nodded, sounding kinda sad and disappointed. Well, that was how she was feeling at that moment.  
  
"Don't worry." The 7th year girl said. "We Hufflepuff's are generally nice people, I'm sure you'll find some friends in us."  
  
"Thanks." Kasey smiled, as the Professor McGonagal called out for "Killow, Nicky." The hat took no more than one second to call out "Hufflepuff!" Nicky, a slightly tanned girl with pin-straight blond hair and blue-green eyes, and wore small, rectangular glasses, hopped off the stool and trotted over to the Hufflepuff table. She looked around for a place to sit, and finally chose the chair beside Kasey.  
  
"Hi." Nicky said. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"  
  
Kasey shook her head. "Of course not, go ahead."  
  
Nicky smiled. "Oh yea, my name's Nicky."  
  
Kasey smiled back. "I know, I saw you being sorted. I'm Kasey."  
  
"I know. I saw you being sorted, too. That hat thing seemed to take quite a while with you, hey?"  
  
Kasey nodded, but said nothing, as the small, nasty girl with the thin black hair ("Steele, Terri") got sorted into Slytherin. Finally, after the last person got sorted into a house, the school headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, clapped his hands, and food suddenly appeared on the tables.  
  
"Well, dig in, then!" The 7th year girl on the other side of Kasey, said cheerfully. Of course, everyone obeyed. 


End file.
